


Fix-it Again, Sam

by MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta



Series: Fix-It SPNverse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Cute Ending, F/M, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta/pseuds/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta
Summary: Sam Winchester esta muy contento en su nueva realidad...y, además, ahora por fin va a tener oportunidad de decirle bien claras un par de cosas a cierta persona...





	Fix-it Again, Sam

Habían pasado tan sólo tres meses desde que Chuck transportara a Sam y a Dean a una realidad donde, en verdad, tuvieran la oportunidad de ser felices, pero Sam ya estaba perfectamente amoldado a su nueva (vieja, técnicamente, para su difunto yo de aquel universo) vida.  
Por supuesto, habían ayudado los flashbacks sobre ésta de tan increíble vividez que eran casi como memorias reales que se le aparecían como sueños y el hecho de que, por fin, estaba viendo el trabajo de su hermano y él dar frutos a nivel global.  
Porque en este mundo, ambos hermanos habían logrado reorganizar el sistema de cazadores y hombres de letras a nivel nacional consiguiendo total colaboración y, además, por lo visto habían seguido al pie de la letra una idea que siempre había rondado la cabeza de Samuel Winchester: tener bases con un verdadero equipo de cazadores y una buena tapadera que servía a su vez para conseguir fondos legítimos para su supervivencia.  
Y, por supuesto, luego estaba su familia, su propia familia.

Pensó en la cara que pondría su padre si le viera, compartiendo vida y cama con un ser sobrenatural, con hijos que probablemente entrarían en su definición de monstruos y, cosa que tampoco creía que le fuera a hacer mucha gracia a su señor padre, con un hombre.  
Aunque eso parecía una nimiedad comparado con todo lo demás.  
Durante un instante se acordó de la joven Gillian, pero se obligó a olvidar: eso había pasado en otra realidad y hacía muchos años. Esta vez, su padre no tendría ocasión de intentar arruinar su felicidad.  
Que equivocado estaba. 

Zacharias odiaba a sus hermanos, siempre lo había hecho.  
No sólo porque fueran el grupo más indisciplinado con el que había tenido la desgracia de cruzarse (que también), sino porque, tal y como él lo veía, entre todos los hijos que su padre (y, suponía, alguna clase de madre de la que ni sabía ni quería saber nada) había producido para sus huestes celestiales sólo había dos clases principales:  
-Los librepensadores que siempre se las apañaban para montar una revolución o crear un movimiento para mejorar el cielo (ni que fueran una ONG); incapaces de acatar normas.  
-Los tarugos que, de hecho, de lo que eran incapaces era de hacer cualquier cosa que no estuviera en un edicto divino.   
Cualquiera de las dos clases hubiera resultado un fiasco como segundo de abordo para su vuelta de su supuesta muerte para restablecer el orden que parecía haberse perdido tanto en el Cielo como en la Tierra.  
Por suerte, el espíritu al que había reclutado y ‘mejorado’ -como gustaba de decir-, no sólo compartía sus ideales, sino que era capaz tanto de ser un buen soldado como de tener iniciativa propia cuando la situación lo requería.  
Sí, sin lugar a dudas, John Winchester había sido un gran fichaje. 

Aquella mañana, Sam se despertó más tarde de lo habitual, tal y como pudo darse cuenta nada más abrir los ojos: Gabriel ya no estaba y, para ser un ente casi inmortal todopoderoso, había pocas criaturas en todo el Universo más perezosa que él.  
Miró el reloj de mesa y gruñó, llegaba tarde al trabajo.

-Eh Sam, tú también sabes ser impuntual, pensaba que esos genes se los había quedado todos Dean.-Una cabeza pelirroja semitapada por una taza en la que se podía leer “One Does Not Simply Walk Into Kingslanding” salió de detrás del portátil que reposaba en la mesa del comedor del espacio común de su Refugio.   
Sam agitó la cabeza como respuesta.  
-No sé que me ha pasado Charlie…era como si volviera a tener visiones otra vez. Aún perdido algo extraño…igual me estoy volviendo loco.  
-No tan deprisa, Samuel Kenobi, igual la perturbación en la fuerza que notas es real…Estaba analizando el flujo de Energía Angélica y…ha habido un pico muy alto…y, luego, de repente, todo tranquilo. Y al día siguiente, pasó lo mismo, y al siguiente…-Su interlocutor fruncido el ceño.  
-Curioso.-Su reloj pitó.-Bueno, luego hablamos, que llegó tarde.-Ella le guiñó un ojo.  
-Está bien. ¡Ve a salvar a los muggles de sus propias estúpidas leyes, Sam Winchester!

Su trabajo tapadera era otra de las razones de que su nueva vida le entusiasmara tanto: podía ejercer Derecho (de hecho, en esta realidad sí que había acabado la carrera). Y no sólo Derecho, sino justicia en la medida de lo posible puesto que su trabajo no era otro que el de ejercer en un pequeño bufete de ayuda para las clases sociales más bajas.  
Así que allí estaba, repasando el caso de un niño que, por lo visto, había sido negado el acceso a un colegio por su raza cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar.  
Sólo que no era el teléfono de su oficina, ni tampoco aquel cuyo número todos los presentes conocían: se trataba de su móvil de cazador.  
Miró la pantalla antes de cogerlo.  
-¿Qué pasa Dean?  
-¿Has tenido sueños raros últimamente? Como premonitorios, pero luego no recuerdas nada.  
-¿Tú también?   
-Ya me lo temía…y, además, Ash ha encontrado unos resultados muy raros…  
-…en la energía Angélica. Sí, Charlie también…-Se quedó helado.-Luego te llamo Dean.  
Colgó de golpe, notando el corazón a mil.  
A través de la ventana había visto a un hombre, pero no un hombre cualquiera.  
Había visto a su padre.

John Winchester no sabía qué pensar.  
Acaba de ver a su pequeño Sammy, ya bien crecido…justo en el punto donde su nuevo “jefe” le había dicho que encontraría a la pareja del ángel rebelde, el que se comportaba como un monstruo…tenía que haber un error, un hijo suyo jamás haría eso y, en caso de que lo hiciera, ya estaba él de vuelta para cortar el problema de raíz.

El recuerdo de la pequeña Gillian invadió a Sam.  
Es cierto que aquello había sucedió en otra realidad y cuando él apenas tenía once años, pero eso no lo hacía menos doloroso…ni peligroso para Gabe y los mellizos. 

Mundo Original  
Sam Winchester casi podría haber pasado por un empollón normal y corriente de su edad. Si no fuera porque todos sabían que es mejor que cualquiera de sus compañeros de clase (y algunos profesores) y que, igual de rápido que había venido, podría desaparecer.  
Este último aspecto había logrado que se ganará la especial antipatía de la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase, pero no de Gilllian Dunne.  
Gill era la típica niña totalmente contenta y orgullosa de ser chica, pero a la que le encantaba ir vestida de chicazo, por lo que casi todos acabaron llamándola “el chico tetudo”, apodo al que contribuía sobremanera su prematuro exceso de delantera.  
Pero todo eso le daba igual, que la gente dijera y pensará lo que quisiera.   
Por ese mismo motivo no le dio ningún reparo acercarse al chico que comía solitario en la cafetería y sentarse a su lado, como si de una espía se tratase.  
-No les hagas caso por marginarte, pareces mucho más interesante que ellos.  
Le sonrió, se levantó y se marchó.  
Sam la observó en silencio, pensando que se acababa de enamorar de aquella niña con sonrisa un tanto lobuna.  
Quizá, incluso demasiado. 

Sam volvió al presente y, excusándose torpemente, se dirigió a la calle.  
Había algo que debía de solucionar.

Podía viajar a mil universos distintos, pero estaba claro que, si algo iba a permanecer constante en todos ellos era John Winchester. El menor de sus hijos legítimos no tuvo ni que dar dos pasos fingiendo aire distraído frente a un bloque de edificios de aspecto abandonado para notar una mano que le agarraba con fuerza -con demasiada fuerza- el brazo y le arrastraba al interior del mismo.  
-Papá.  
-Samuel, he oído que lo de la niña lobo se ha vuelto a repetir. Pero aún peor.  
-Cierto papá, pero no peor, sino mejor, porque esta vez controlo mi vida.  
>>Y no lograrás imponerte a mí.

Sam intentaba por tercera vez llamar a Gill, hacía ya casi seis horas que le había contado a su padre que manada agresiva había amenazado a la de su amiga (explicándole en el proceso, por supuesto, que su amiga y los suyos eran totalmente pacíficos y jamás hacían daño a los humanos) cuando Dean entró por la puerta; cubierto de sangre.   
-¿Habéis llegado tarde?  
\- No Sammy, tranquilo, no ha muerto nadie, aunque esos lobos se empeñaban en hacernos creer que eran pacíficos…¿te puedes creer que la niña dijo ser tu amiga?-Sam fue a replicarle que así era, que Gill no era sólo su amiga, sino incluso algo más, cuando entró su padre.  
Una mirada bastó para hacerlo callar.  
El discurso habitual del hombre volvió a retumbar en su cabeza: “Son monstruos Samuel, del primero al último, no merecen nada mejor que la muerte”.  
-¿Y qué te hace pensar que vais a ganar? Yo lucho por el Bien.  
\- No lo dudo papá, pero yo lucho por algo mucho más importante, por algo por lo que tú me enseñaste a luchar: mi familia. Y tú ya no eres parte de ella.-Contuvo el aliento, era su momento, era el momento de decir todo porque pensaba en verdad del hombre que tenía delante. El hombre que había convertido a su hermano sin ser siquiera consciente de ello en un alcohólico y que le había negado a él una infancia.-En realidad, creo que no lo eres desde que cumplí seis meses. Un padre no obliga a sus hijos a estar atormentados por los mismos fantasmas que él, un padre no fuera a sus hijos a no llorar aunque él sea el principal motivo de sus lágrimas, un padre no vive ocultándole todo a sus hijos por su bien para luego desaparecer informarles a enfrentarse a sus demonios personales sin ayuda, un padre no pega, un padre no regala armas antes que muñecos, un padre no desdeñar los sueños y aspiraciones de sus hijos, incluso si no son lo que esperaban.  
>>>>Pero, ¿sabes una cosa que sí que hace un padre? Acude, no cuando siente que le viene bien, que puede servir a su provecho, sino cuando sus hijos de verdad le necesitan.  
>>>¿Bobby? ¿Crowley? AHORA.-Se quedó allí, parado, observando como humano y demonio se lanzaban sobre un atónito John Winchester, hecho desaparecer antes de que la cosa sea a mayores.  
-Vaya, Winchester les interesa a esos estirados alados más de lo que mis fuentes…  
-…que por supuesto no vas a torturar y matar.-Añadió Bobby.  
-¿Cuándo he hecho yo eso…con mis propias manos?-Sam se rio.  
-En fin, eso será problema para otro día…  
>>>Ahora tengo otras cosas en las que pensar.

Aquella noche, Mary tenía problemas para dormir.   
-Papá, papi, ¿por qué venís siempre que tengo una pesadilla? Los padres de algunos de mis compañeros dicen que esa no es forma de educar.  
Sam y Gabriel se miraron.  
-Cariño, tener un hijo no te convierte en padre.

**Author's Note:**

> Yyyyý aquí otro fic ambientado en este mundo chachi Pirulí que me he inventado para mis pobres Winchester.   
> Sí, como tantísimas otra gente, ODIO A JOHN WINCHESTER y tan solo he escrito un pequeño fic sin mayor profundidad para desahogarme un poco sobre ello...sspero que os guste y que me haya quedado medianamente decente.  
> Larga vida y prosperidad,  
> Marla Lannister Erso Dan Glokta


End file.
